


Constellate | Wolfstar (English Version)

by albakariann



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Sirius Black, Fluff and Angst, Gay Remus Lupin, M/M, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 16:57:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17811875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/albakariann/pseuds/albakariann
Summary: An English verion of a series of Wolfstar one-shots that I write and publish in Spanish on Wattpad. They are based in the canon sablished by the most famous Spanish Wolfstar fic, Marauder!crack. There will also be AU one-shots.





	Constellate | Wolfstar (English Version)

 

**Fourteen bullets, second act (1995)**

 

There are things that, simply, never change. When the sun goes down, the moon rises and dances all night long, with the stars, until she falls exhausted over the roofs of London. Every night she wears a different dress. Sometimes she’s discreet, as if she didn’t want want to be seen. But other times she feels  so irresistible, that she’s able to pull out the wildest side of the ones that are bewitched by her beauty. In thirteen years, nothing had been able to change the way Sirius Black looks at Remus Lupin, completely spellbounded. Thirteen years that weighed like centuries on his back, now free, emaciated, with far more tattoos and far less of a soul. 

He enjoys staring at Remus when he reads the newspaper every morning, and frowns to an unsettling text. He stares at him when he sleeps, when he does the laundry and when they are close, so close, that the sole exchange of their gazes makes them burst. Now he stares at him, taking pictures of Trafalgar Square at dawn, as his eighteen year old self did, right before he promised him a victory and a sacrifice. They sit at the feet of Nelson’s statue. 

"Remus.”

"Padfoot.”

He shivers. Memories hit him with the same violence as the infuriated sea hit the walls of Azkaban. He gulps. 

"Seventeen years ago you told me, right here, in this same spot, that there wasn’t a proper way to express how much you cared about me.”

Remus sighs and takes his time to answer. He holds his hand and runs his thumb over Sirius’s tattooed knuckles. He smiles, bitterly. 

"And I still can’t find it. The only thing I know is that the feeling is the absolute same.” 

Sirius’s gaze glooms and he nods, lightly. 

"Well I... I think I’ve found it." He can feel Remus’s breath shortening, the weight pressing on his chest. The fear in his eyes, far too open. “You know I’ve always been more of a man of action rather than a man of words but... If I may.”

“Sure.”

“What I’ve been able to do the most in my time in Azkaban, besides starving me to death, is reflect on who I am, and who I’ve been. I’ve thought about why I did the things I did and allowed myself to fantasize, about the different lifes I could have lived if simple, insignificant details were erased. But soon I got into the conclusion that I’ve been a bloody idiot. The only thing I’ve done right in my life is making people suffer.”

Remus’s expression changes, Sirius could tell he looked angry now. 

“That’s not true.”

“Oh, It is, Remus.” He looks at him in the eye, serious. “Look at you. You look wrecked, exhausted. Everything is my fault, because I decided to do what I thought it was just.”

“We are not going to compete to tell which of us is more worn-out, that’s not the point. It’s not your fault, Sirius. James and Lily didn’t die because of you. I’m not having a rough time because of you.”

Remus lies to him. He is, indeed, having a rough time because of him. He has gone through the worst years of his life because of him. Because of how trying to reason with him was like lighting a spark anywhere near a dynamite crate. But he will never dare to reproach it to him. Because he knows that misery, a cold house in winter and every month’s moon won’t ever compare to what Sirius has just left behind.

“The thing is, Remus... When I sat there in my cell, alone with my thoughts, the only thing that kept me sane was the thought of you. Right there.” He points to the center of Remus’s forehead. “ And I don’t think I’ve been good for you. But I’m simply too coward to just let you go. If you asked me now, I’d kneel before you and I would promise to spend all the full moons that you have left by your side. But I can’t.”

“What are you trying to say?”

“That I love you, Remus. And that I regret not having told you before. We carry memories and thoughts in our heads but you... you are knotted far more deep inside me.”

And Sirius does it. His bony, cold, expert hand goes up his body, under the clothes, and stops right on top of his racing heart. He rekindles the storm, as his senses get numb.

 

 _Here is where you are. Under the skin, Moony_.


End file.
